Hocky Puck Proposals CanadaXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: Your boyfriend, Matthew (Canada) defends you at a hockey game of his, proposes to you, even gives you his lucky hockey puck! What more could anyone POSSIBLY want in a boyfriend am I correct or am I correct?


You watched your boyfriend slide down the ice. He was you could say, the 'star' player in hockey. His brother, Alfred, stood next to you, cheering on his little bro that he barely noticed any other time Matthew wasn't on the rink. He shot and made the goal. The referee had brought the players to the middle of the ice rink, to start another round.  
Meanwhile, Alfred, who was constantly trying to take advantage of you, was reaching his hands around your body.  
"Al stop." you said.  
"No." he said with a dominate voice.  
The game was only about 30 seconds in when Matthew saw his brother trying to take over his sweet (Name)...again. Luckily for him, you had been sitting high up, and there was only a short piece of glass separating the rink from the audience, with no net; so in other means, a perfect shot to stop his brother before he completely invaded his sweet, adorable girlfriend. He took his aim, and shot the puck up into the audience, somehow the puck managed to land just perfectly in Alfred's mouth, knocking him out cold...Matthew never ceased to amaze you. The whole game had stopped, and now all eyes were on the angry Canadian in a full hockey uniform, hands on his hips, the game completely stopped. There were a few "Why did he do that?"'s, and other comments heard in the audience. He lifted up his mask and shouted, "SERVES YOU RIGHT YOU STUPID AMERICAN EH? TOUCH HER AGAIN AND THE PUCK GOES THROUGH YOUR SKULL!" He yelled. The Canadian was usually shy and unnoticed by almost everyone in every-day life, but then was a completely different man when playing hockey or when someone was trying to play you. All his hardcore fangirls knew that about him too, and heard a few 'aww's' from the audience. He mentioned you in a lot of his interviews, and now the whole world knew about the Canadian's undying love for you.  
You sat in the dentist's office, waiting for the teeth that Matthew had lost during his game to be replaced, and Al having all his teeth replaced...which taught him not to mess with you again...well, at least a week.  
You drove Alfred home, and then you and Matthew drove back to the apartment that the both of you now called 'home'. It was 8 am on a beautiful Saturday morning, and as usual, Matthew made some of his delicious pancakes, just like he did every weekend.  
"Matthew, you have to be more careful. What if you hit somebody else yesterday?" you asked.  
"Uh... I-I don't know (Name). It probably would've come to me on the spot if it did hit someone else though."  
He placed the pancakes in front of you. "Eat up ma chère!" You absolutely loved it when he spoke to you in French. But once again, your mind wandered back to his reckless act. 'What if he hit me last night? It could've been the end of our dear son...or daughter! Of course it wouldn't have been his fault he doesn't even know I'm pregnant yet!' you thought. You and Matthew had had a 'memorable night' about two months ago, and now?...you were pregnant. You had to tell him eventually, and you thought on the best way to go about telling him. Your thoughts were interrupted though by a sweet face with a worried expression on his face.  
"(NAME)" Matthew yelled at you. That startled you and you look up to see Matthew looking at you with pain in his eyes.  
"(NAME) I called THREE TIMES AND YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME ONCE!" he yelled.  
"Sorry Matthew." you let your head drop. He slid his arm around your shoulder.  
"So you get my point then?" he asked.  
"No sorry what's your point?" you tilted your head while looking into his bright blue/violet eyes. He shook his head.  
"You've just been so tense lately, and I want you to know that if anything is ever on your mind you can tell me. You do know that, eh?" he smiled at you bright (e/c) eyes that were now staring into his blue/violet ones. You sat your fork down on your plate and buried your head in his chest.  
"Please don't leave me for this-" you said. He stared back at you with a look of confusion in his eyes. "Why what is it mon ami?"  
You took in a deep breath and prepared to tell him everything.  
"Well? Remember that night? A few months ago?" you asked.  
"Oui. I still can't get your amazingness out of my head."  
"WELLNOWIMPREGNANTANDIMAFRAIDYOU'DLEAVEMEFORIT." you said in one breath. You expected him to get up, and walked out the door, leaving you alone forever.  
"Why on earth would I leave you?! This is wonderful (Name)!" he said smiling and hugging you close to him. You looked up to meet his gaze.  
"R-really?" you asked.  
"Oui of course! I wouldn't want it any other way! Not only am going to be a father, but your going to be the mother! And our child is lucky to have such a caring and loving mother."  
You smiled back at him and he kissed your soft lips.  
"I love you (Name). Oh hold on stay right there-" he said as Matthew slid off the bar stool he was sitting on and ran over to his red sweatshirt that he always wore EVERYWHERE. It was one of his most valued possessions- it was what he was wearing when he first met you. He walked back and sat back down next to you.  
"I was planning to give this to you last night-but instead gave Alfred a hockey puck in the jaw." You smiled and laughed. He pulled a small, black velvet box out of the two connecting pockets, bent down on one knee, and said,  
"(Name), I am looking for someone to spend the rest of my life with, and well? I want that person to be you. So, (Name)? Will you...marry me?" he asked. You smiled.  
"OH YES MATTHEW YES!" you practically sang as you jumped into his arms, knocking him back on the floor. He slid the ring on your finger, and it fit perfectly.  
"I love you Matthew."  
He rolled both of you over, causing his lucky hockey puck to fall out of his sweatshirt pocket. "Even when proposing you have to have your lucky hockey puck?" you asked.  
"Oui. And I want you to have it..." you stared at him in awe. Before, years ago when the two of you were just friends, he told you that when he knew the time was right, he'd give his lucky hockey puck to someone special that he loved. This made you smile.  
"Proposing with a hockey puck...classic!" you said and kissed him passionately. You stayed that way for who knows how long.

-EXTENDED ENDING-

Your husband opened the passenger side door of the car that was driving you off to your future. You ruffled Matthew's hair while he laid on top of you as the car drove you off to your honeymoon. Then Matthew stiffened feeling something hard in your hand. As if you read his mind, you pulled your hand away to reveal a hockey puck a certain someone had given you. He smiled.  
"Have you had this the entire time?"he asked.  
"Oui." you replied with the limited French you knew.  
"Where on earth did you put it?" he asked, now completely curious.  
"In the flower bouquet that I had. But I pulled it out before I tossed it." He smiled at you. "Oh you. My Maple Leaf." he said as he pressed his forehead against yours.  
"I wonder how our Little Maple Leaf is doing with my new brother-in-law?" you asked.  
"I'm sure she's dong just fine...but not as fine as I'm doing right now."  
You buried your face into his chest, knowing that there wasn't a safer place in the world.  
And You All Lived Happily Ever After, Eh!


End file.
